First Date
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: First fanfic for the new cartoon, Amphibia. Taking place after 'Hop Luck', the Plantar's may not have evaded the Shame Cage. But that doesn't mean young Sprig is out of the woods, as his new fiancé is looking to get a head start. How will Sprig do with the socially challenged daughter of the baker? I think I'll call them... Spraddie. 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sawadee khrup, or whatever they say in Thailand. My name is Zoryan El Muerto, and this is my first fanfiction story of the new Disney cartoon: Amphibia. I got to be honest, when I heard this cartoon was coming I had my doubts. But it's actually one of the best toons I've seen in the modern era, with an exotic sounding theme, interesting characters, scenic background, and a main cast to get behind. I love Anne, she's responsible yet still a fun loving and little bit selfish teen. Sprigg is such a character, young and brave in the face of danger, and the first frog to accept Anne. Polly is such a nut, tiny yet fierce. Hop Pop, stern oldie but cares about his grandkids. **

**Already they have two potential love interests for Sprigg, Ivy Sundew the tough as nials friend and occsiaonally sparring partner. And Maddie, the creepy daughter of the town baker, whom is also Sprigg's 'fiancé'. I don't know why but I'm kind of drawn to dark and mysterious characters, though with an upcoming episode I hope they at least still interact on the show. **

**But enough of that, let's begin. **

It was after the Wartwood's annual village pot luck, the Plantar family plus Anne were just released from the Shame Cage. After another lost, though with Anne's inclusion of a tomato slice the taste was much better. There was always next year, that is if she's still stuck here for that long. Anne flicked off the last of the garbage off her shirt, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna need ten showers to get the shame nuggets out of my hair." she complained as she and the younger frog people waited outside the Plantar washroom.

Sprig, a small pink colored frog boy with a green hat and googles, dark green open jacket, and black shorts shrugged "Eh, you get used to the smell after a while. But hey, at least we know the plan for next year's pot luck. So at least it wasn't a total loss, after all you learn more from your defeats than your victories."

"And you got a new wife, too." Polly, a small magenta pollywog with a cute yellow bow, teased her brother from her bucket. This caused Sprigg to blush a little while turning a little pale, one of the conditions of getting the ingredients for their dish was that he'd have to marry the baker's daughter.

"By the way, what was her name anyway?" Anne asked, "Just so I know who to get the good luck presents."

"It's... Maddie. Maddie Flour, the creepiest girl in the valley. One time she made me attend a séance for a dead pirate toad." Sprig explained.

"Ah, the typical goth girl." Sprig and Polly looked in confusion at the human. "Yeah, we have those as well back home. This Maddie chick has it all, talks cryptically, dresses in dark clothes, has dolls of people, talks about death. Textbook goth girl." Anne listed off the common stereotypical traits of a human goth girl. "I wouldn't worry about it, deep down I'm sure this Maddie has a bright spot for you Sprig. She seemed a little excited at the prospect of marrying you."

Sprig hummed to himself, "I don't know, I still have a feeling she may try to stab me in my sleep. Even now I can feel her dark presence in the area."

_"Hi, hubby." _

GAH! The trio jumped when they heard a low voice that reminded Anne of a witch, they turned to see a small light blue frog girl with a black dress with a rope ribbon, white and lavender hair tied in a ponytail with a clothes pin that covered one eye. She was still holding the little 'Sprig' doll in her hands, with the tiny spike still lodged in the heart area. Anne nearly jumped from the tiny girl popping up, which reminded her of a girl from this little cartoon from back home with the eleven kids. Thank god she was an only child.

Sprig chuckled lightly after getting his heartbeat settled, "Hehe, hey honey. What brings you to my home? Uninvited?"

"Just wanting to invite my dear sweet hubby on our first official date," she said as she snaked an arm around a shaking Sprig. "Our first step as a married couple, next it will be our wedding, 500 kids, and we lay for eternity side by side in our final resting place." Sprig gulping at the marriage part, and the 500 kids, and the final resting place part. Why couldn't Mr. Flour ask for a few copper coins or jar opened, at least that wouldn't involve a honey moon through the Amphibian Graveyard.

"Don't you think he should clean up first?" Anne asked.

"Nah, he smells like the undead. My favorite." Maddie whispered into his ear ominously, causing Sprig to sweat more by the second.

"Then go ahead, have him back by 9."

"POLLY!" Sprig exclaimed at his sister giving him away, Maddie just nodded slowly before the lights started flickering. And the next moment, Maddie and Sprig vanished without a trace.

Anne just stood there motionless, "Back in my world, we call what you did 'tossing Sprig to the wolves'."

"Here we call it 'pulling a Saffy Von Braur', but you don't know Saffy so let's just go with your thing." Polly replied as Hop Pop just exited with a new outfit on.

"Alright, just got the nuggets out of my gums." the old orange frog man then noticed the room, "Where's Sprig?"

**So, let me know what you think? If you want me to continue, just hit those favs and follows for more content on this and my other fics. This will be it for now, and let me know what you think of how the show's doing so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sprig has seen a lot in his life. Fire breathing beavers, zapping centipedes, frog eating aphids, his grandpa naked after walking in on him in the shower (shudder). Nothing ever really scares him that much, except maybe the socially confined daughter of the baker that he know calls his fiancé. Still as creepy when they met in pollywog daycare, he remembered her fondling a dead beetle and napping in a tiny coffin.

'Okay Sprig, just one night with her and she should be out of your hair for the time being. As long as I can keep her happy, and don't end up having to bury something.' he thought to himself as he sat at a table at Stumpy's. The whole time Maddie just stared at him with that yellow eye that was peering into his soul, Sprig just gulped down the bowl of slop that was placed at their table when they walked in. The silence was not a comforting experience, "So, what's it like at the bakery?" Sprig asked, looking to get in some small talk.

"Watching something burn in the blazing fire is fun." she said with a little rasp in her voice, she didn't let up on the unnerving stare.

"Riiiiiiiiight." he pulled at his collar a little, "Do...… do you get to take any left over pastries? Being the baker's daughter you must get something, right?" he squeaked out.

"A few baguettes here and there, now tell me about you~" she sighed while resting her chin on her hand with a half lidded eye.

Sprig rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, aside from helping my Hop Pop on the farm, I sometimes find myself into some kind of zany adventure. Like just today we had to fight giant aphids and a tomato plant monster." Maddie, though not moving from her position, had a gleam of awe in her eye.

"Did someone die?"

"Nope, barely."

"Why were you doing that in the first place?" she asked.

"Well, you know how my family is always using the same garbage recipe's for the Pot Luck, and every time we always end up in the cage?" he asked, she nodded. "Well Anne, you know the town beast or whatever? She wanted to help us avoid that by making a dish from her world, it's called: _pizza." _he said with a little jazz hands.

"I don't know what that is, but I want it." Maddie drooled at the name.

"Well to make it we needed a few things, one of them is dough. Which your dad wouldn't give unless...… you know..." Sprig gestured between them, "We be...… married." he said feeling a little uncomfortable, "I know this might feel a little weird at such a young age and-"

"I don't mind." Maddie said as she seemingly teleported next to Sprig and wrapped a cold dead arm around her hubby, Sprig jumped before looking between where she was and where she is now. "Gives us more time to know each other before our wedding, which I've had planned for quite sometime."

"I'm sure you have." he embarrassedly and fearfully chuckled as she scooted herself closer to him.

After that, the two left Stumpy's for the next part of the date Maddie had planned without paying, not that Stumpy cared or anything. The two were now walking through a graveyard, "You feel that, you feel that silence in the air."

"I feel like something's gonna pop up and drag my soul to the underground."

Maddie smiled at the thought, "Nothing calms the soul more than a nightly walk through the resting place of the frogs that came before us, wouldn't you agree?" she wondered as she rested her head on his shoulder, Sprig gulping at the action.

"Not...… particularly." he shivered.

They kept walking until Maddie stopped them at a certain tombstone, she slowly walked up to it and kneeled down placing a little dead rose by it. Sprig read the inscription, "Here lies Griselda Flour, R. I. P." Sprig awed before seeing his fiancé looking quite solemnly, he couldn't help but wrap a tender arm around the girl. Which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you." she let out as a slight tear ran down her face, Sprig lifted her face up before wiping it off her face.

"It must be tough, to lose someone you love." he wondered, she nodded at that. "I still remember when my parents never came home one night, my sister was just born. Though they may be gone, they live on in here." he tapped her heart. She lightly sobbed before she buried clamped him in a warm hug, he returned the embrace and patted her on the back gently.

"Thanks, Sprig." she said before pulling herself out of the hug. "Hey, I want you to have this." she pulled out a little ring, carved into the shape of a skull. Which Sprig noticed to have seemed to glow, "It's the ring my dad gave her, been passed down my family for generations." she slid the ring onto his finger, Sprig was a little apprehensive at first, but since they'd be getting hitched when they get older he went with it. It may be odd, but it's the thought that counts and it means a lot to her.

"O... kaaaaay. Thanks." he then shot up, "Well look at the time, gotta get home before Hop Pop worries about me. See yah later Maddie!" he called as he ran out of the cemetery, leaving a lovestruck Maddie.

"What a man." she sighed with a heart forming in her eye, "I probably should have told him about the curse my great grandma put on it." she said to herself, she then shrugged "Eh, he'll probably figure it out in the next episode." she then went on her way home, giving one last good bye to her dead mother before heading out.

**_The End_**

**Catch the next episode of Amphibia Monday 10am EST, hopefully its not the end of the potentially Spraddie ship.**


End file.
